School Demons
by kuramafan58
Summary: When word gets out in the Spirit World about an escaped demon, the Reiki Tantei are immediately summoned. Prepared for a fight to the death in another Dark Tournament, the Reiki Tantei are schocked to find out the true nature of their mission--To go to sc


Kon'nichi wa!! I'm kuramafan58, and I'll be your lovely hostess for the evening. This story is based on this dream I had, so if you find any of my work sick, twisted, or whatever, blame my subconscious. And if you think it needs something, don't hesitate to tell me so. I don't even mind flames, as long as it's constructive and not just for the sake of being mean. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fic!

P.S. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. So don't sue, maim, throw rotten fruit at me, or anything else you can think of.

Spirit World, 10:00 AM Sunday

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei have been called in for a special assignment by Koenma, prince of the Spirit World. The mission, however, is not going over so well with the detective we all know and love.

"You want me to _what?!" _Yusuke fumes. "You've asked me to do a lot of stupid things, Koenma, but this one takes the cake!"

Koenma sits back in his chair and folds his arms. "It's not like I'm asking you to perform brain surgery, Yusuke. All I'm asking you to do is go to school!"

"I hate school! All those teachers, plotting against me. Take that Iwamoto, for example. Always settin' me up. There is no way I'm doin' this!" Yusuke's rant is cut off as Kurama covers his mouth with his hand.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Koenma?" Kurama asks.

Koenma coughs into his hand. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely cut off," at this point he shoots a piercing glare at Yusuke, who is struggling against Kurama's hand, "I need you all to go to school. Spirit World intelligence has informed me of a lower B class demon who has escaped into the human world. While normally this would not be such a problem, I must warn you to treat this case with caution," he holds up a finger in warning. "Her plan is to have the humans destroy each other through distrust and greed."

"That won't be hard," Hiei smirks. "The humans are already there themselves."

"A-_hem,_" Koenma clears his throat loudly to regain attention. "As I was saying, in order to carry this out, she has obtained a rare and ancient artifact with the power to summon a small army of mind-controlling demons called the _Khakron._ They are weak by themselves, but unstoppable in groups. They burrow into the subconscious mind, controlling the body in any way they wish."

"Hey, if they're so powerful, what's stopping her from doing it already?" Kuwabara asks.

"Well, there are two things that need to be taken into account. First of all, the artifact requires something else in order to summon the _Khakron_, an unknown artifact of some sort that acts as the power source for the summoning. We have come to the obvious conclusion that she has not obtained this special artifact, for is she had, you would all be dead right now," Koenma states. "The second thing is she's been severely wounded by one of our bounty hunters. Her energy was sapped, and so she's laying low in the human world to regain her strength."

"Hey, that kinda sounds like what happened to you, Kurama," Yusuke says, having finally freed himself from Kurama's grasp (and damaging Kurama's hand in the process).

"Yes," Kurama says, while nursing his wounded hand. "It seems as if hiding in the living world is quite popular these days."

"Well that's just fine, but where do I come into this? Human matters do not concern me," Hiei says, as charming as ever.

"Well, as I said before, I need _all _of you to go. That means you, too, Hiei. Your Jagan will come in handy in locating this demon," says Koenma.

Yusuke sighs. "Fine. So do we have to transfer schools or something?"

Koenma shakes his head. "No. You see, the demon is at your school, Yusuke Uramameshi. Sarayashiki Jr. High."

And that ends the first chapter!!! Yeah, it's crappy, I know. But hey, it's kinda hard to put a plot around a random dream that's been nagging at you for a week. Anyway, don't worry, it will get better. Just so you have an idea for what will happen in the future, just picture Hiei's first taste of school food... Yeah, I thought that would catch your attention. So, I think I'll finally stop rambling, (was that a relieved sigh I heard?) and start planning the next chapter. Ja ne!!!

(P.S. Do you have a better title for the story? I think the one I have now sucks.)

Chapter 2

It's Monday morning, and Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei are walking to school.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this," Hiei fumes, his hands in the pockets of his brand new black jumpsuit and his brand new bag swinging from his hand. Firmly tucked under a bandana on his forehead his Jagan is hidden from view.

"Come on, Hiei. School's not that bad," Kurama says encouragingly.

"Feh," Yusuke snorts. "Don't listen to him, Hiei. School is the worst thing there is."

"How would you know, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks. "You hardly even go!"

Yusuke shoves his hands in his pockets. "I don't need to in order to know it sucks."

Hiei rolls his eyes (all three of them, although you can't see the third one). "I _really _appreciate your views, but I might appreciate them even more if you kept them to yourself."


End file.
